No Boundaries
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: Eventually DG! Love knows no boundaries. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think this fic is going' somewhere, hope you all agree!  
  
Disclaimer: I own naught but the town of Wardsville.and anything else you don't recognize is mine too, I suppose. The rest belongs to JKR.  
  
No Boundaries  
by:  
Telpe Nar Roccar  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ginny Weasley felt independent for the first time in her life. Summer break had just started, and when it ended, she would return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh and final year. She had just moved into her own small flat in the countryside outside of a small wizarding town called Wardsville. She visited her family about once every week or so, and they didn't mind. Why should they? After all, she was just the littlest Weasley. The one that so unlike her brothers hadn't accomplished anything special.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
But her family did not know of her accomplishments at school. Not even her brother Ron knew about them, only the Professors and some students knew. Ginny had, during the war, become quite famous for her potions. Some she made up herself, but most of them she had brewed using Ancient Potions textbooks. The era of Ancient Magic is gone, but the textbooks still remain. She could even do some wandless Ancient Magic. All of the potions were more effective than anybody on the light side could ever have dreamed. Of course, they didn't know that most of them were Dark Potions used for curing Dark Curses. But they didn't need to know that. The students that knew of Ginny's talent had been sworn to secrecy and they were mostly those exposed to the Dark Arts-most of who were Slytherins.  
  
Many people had given her money as thanks for saving loved ones or their own lives in general. Ginny had helped anyone that was injured and needed her help. Not much money, mind you, but it was enough for Ginny to buy her own little flat in the countryside of Wardsville.  
  
Harry Potter had indeed defeated Voldemort, but he had help. Who this mysterious help was, however, remains to be known. Only Professor Dumbledore, it seems, knows the identity of Harry's powerful helper. Harry had admitted to Ginny shortly after the war that without the person's help, he would never have defeated Voldemort. This led him to the oh-so-brilliant conclusion that his helper was an extremely powerful person. ***  
  
Ginny loved sunny days, especially sunny *shopping* days. She was meeting Hermione at Diagon Alley in a few minutes. From there.well, who knows? A few minutes later, Ginny Weasley walked out of the Leaky Cauldron's Floo Network and searched around for Hermione.  
  
Three new sets of dress robes-each-later, the two girls left Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into Muggle London. With Hermione's help, Ginny found a few Muggle outfits as well as a portable CD player as a gift for her father. Hermione bought a CD for it that she thought Mr. Weasley would like. The two girls found themselves walking back to Ginny's flat after a long day of shopping. They had Flooed to Wardsville, and from there were walking. Hermione worriedly looked up, "Oh, I hope it doesn't pour on us!"  
Looking up as well, Ginny said, "If we hurry, we can probably make it back to my place before it rains." The two began to walk quicker, making it back just in time. The rain came slowly at first, but as soon as Hermione flooed back to her house, it began to pour.  
Ginny put her clothes in the washing machine and walked to her kitchen window, which had a very good view of the woods behind her house. The rain really was pouring; she could barely make out the trees. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and Ginny went to her dryer that had just beeped. Her brothers had left some of their robes here when they'd stayed over to help her get settled. She folded them and placed them on top of the dryer, not knowing when she would get a chance to return them.  
Sighing after she looked at herself in the mirror, she pulled out some comfortable Muggle clothes-Hermione had called them 'sweats' or something like that-and a clean towel and started the water for a nice, hot shower. Then afterwards she'd fix herself an early dinner.  
***  
Half an hour later, an almost eighteen year old Virginia Weasley stepped out of her bathroom, clean and smelling something like peaches and roses. It was an interesting mix, but it was one of her favorites. She didn't bother her hair, there was no need to. After a filling dinner consisting of a crunchy peanut butter and apricot jelly sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice, which was one of her favorites, she turned on the radio. She listened to the last few verses of Avril Lavigne's Skater Boi; relaxing on the couch, letting the music calm her. Just as My Immortal by Evanescence was about to start, Gin heard something that sounded like a knock at her front door. Turning off the radio, she cocked her head, listening. And she heard it again-it was a weak knock, but it was there nonetheless. Wondering who would be out in such weather, she crossed to her door and opened it.  
  
A/N: Well that is all for the first chapter, what do you all think?!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews as much as everybody, but please review! Enlighten me, ok? OK, nice to know we have an agreement.stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoy chapter 2!!!!!  
  
Daisie ~ Thank you for reviewing this fic!!!! (And my other one too) And yes, you were correct: this is the summer before Gin's seventh year, she is living on her own (even though she isn't 18), Voldemort was defeated and the Light Side is working on bringing the rest of the Death Eaters and his supporters to Azkaban. Ginny was a healer during the war-a very good one at that.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one please.  
  
No Boundaries  
By:  
Telpe Nar Roccar  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Oh my god." she trailed off in a whisper.  
  
A man was leaning against her door jam, scarcely able to stand. His skin was covered in cuts, bruises, dirt, and blood. His hair was matted and it was hard to tell what color it was. His robes were battered and torn; he looked at her and she had to refrain from crying out in alarm. One eye was swollen completely shut and the other was a mere slit it was swollen so much. She couldn't make out the color of his eyes. "Sorry," his voice was hoarse and it sounded like he hadn't spoken in a long time. Ginny, being the healer she was, threw the door open wide and the stranger stumbled in. "Sorry," he said again, but he didn't get a chance to say exactly what for- he collapsed. Ginny's time as a healer during the war kicked in and with the help of her wand and a powerful Levitating Charm, she moved the man from the floor to the nearest bed, which just happened to be hers.  
  
She left the man and returned a few minutes later with a wash towel, various potions and ointment, and a clean set of robes and a few other miscellaneous clothing items from her brothers' pile.  
  
The man jerked at first when Ginny placed him into her bathtub full of hot water and began to gently wash off the layers of blood, dirt, and grime that covered his skin. Eventually he relaxed and passed out.  
  
It was a painstakingly slow process to get the man clean enough so she could begin to heal him. There were lots of cuts and bruises; not one square inch of skin lay unmarked. Gin worked quickly however, healing the ones that could be healed magically, which were the newest ones, and putting ointments on the ones that could not be magically healed. While the ointment cleaned the cuts and rid them of various infections, Gin prepared a potion to take care of the bruises and other internal injuries he might have. After practically forcing the bluish liquid down his throat and holding his head up so he wouldn't choke, she dressed him as best she could in the clothes she had.  
  
Only the bruises and the newer cuts healed, the rest would have to be taken care of daily-reapplication of ointment and watching for infection and any cuts she might have missed. Tomorrow maybe he would wake up and she'd be able to give him something to eat and drink, it would help him heal faster. Proper nutrition always does, regardless of whether the person is Muggle or Magical.  
  
Exhausted and worried about the stranger, she failed to notice that he bore no Dark Mark, nor did she notice the Dragon tattoo on his right shoulder. Somewhere along the line, the youngest Weasley fell asleep next to the stranger. He stirred once during the night, opening his eyes and looking around. The swelling around his eyes had gone down enough for him to be able to see properly, and his searching gaze landed on the girl next to him. A small, almost unnoticeable smile graced his features: she was his savior, and for that, he owed her everything. The man passed out after wondering how she'd done such a good job. Maybe she was a healer, but a healer so young and so talented is rare these days. He'd heard mention of one a time or two during the war, bloody hell what had her name been? Bugger, he couldn't remember.  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter 2, hope you all liked it.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, reviews are always appreciated!  
  
No Boundaries  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Virginia Weasely woke up nestled against something warm. This something also smelled good. Wait-what? Ginny opened her eyes, seeing nothing but a man in her brothers' old robes-and then she remembered the arrival of the stranger and healing him. 'Must've fallen asleep here. Wonder when he'll wake up?' she wondered to herself as she slipped quietly out of her room so as not to wake the stranger. The Muggle clock that Hermione had given her a few years ago read seven fifty-eight. Yawning, she headed into the kitchen to fix herself breakfast.  
  
Just as she was finishing her breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and milk; a brown owl tapped on her kitchen window with a copy of the Daily Prophet. After paying the owl, she set the paper down on the counter to read later. With a flick of her wand, the dished were being washed. She then decided to go see how her 'guest' was doing.  
  
He was conscious and sleeping, but Ginny decided to wait and she if he woke up on his own accord later. She had no doubt that he would because eventually he'd get hungry. It was something she'd figured out during the war. No matter how bad or painful the injuries were, the men always woke up at least once a day to eat. She found it rather amusing and became pretty good at estimating who would wake up when. She figured this one would wake up sometime between noon and three, which gave her a few hours of down time.  
  
At eleven, Gin was bored out of her mind. She couldn't exactly go anywhere, so she decided to get a start on her summer homework. Her book and things were in her room, so she tiptoed into her room and quietly began to gather a few of her books.  
  
"There's no need to be so quiet, I'm away you know," drawled a voice.  
  
Ginny jumped in surprise and dropped a few of her books, but fortunately managed to hold onto the ink. She picked up her books and placed them on her desk before turning towards the stranger. "Well, I'm glad you're up, although I predicted you wouldn't wake up for at least another hour."  
  
The man smirked, "I'm unpredictable."  
  
"Did you wake up because you were hungry, I presume?"  
  
"No."  
  
For the second time, her predictions were incorrect, "Well then why did you wake up?"  
  
"Well, I kind of had to pee."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well now that you're up, let me treat your wounds again, okay?"  
  
"It's not like I really have a choice."  
  
She chose to ignore him as she gathered the various ointments and potions. Half an hour and a migraine later, his wounds had been cleaned- during which he'd shown no emotion whatsoever. Thus, the silence affectively gave Ginny a migraine-well, that and the smells of the medicines. They stink, they really do.  
  
A/N: Please review!!! 


End file.
